Possession Is Nine Tenths of the Law
by SaturnSerenity4ever
Summary: ***Y/Y YAOI [Shounen-ai]*** If you don't like then leave! ^___^; Yugi is brutally kidnapped. What will his yami do to get his one and only friend back? R&R! (COMPLETED but fluff chapters in progress)
1. Default Chapter

SaturnSerenity4ever(SS): Ok, this is my first Y/Y fic with nothing but Y/Y.  
  
YamiSS(Akumade): I see. Is it angsty? Like the soap opera you call your life?  
  
SS: Well I'll try to make it...HEY! Well, anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I did, I'd be filthy-rich! *Sighs* Let's see...57 cents...52 cents...  
  
Akumade: Do you even know how to COUNT??? O_O;  
  
SS: OF COURSE I DO!  
  
Akumade: What comes after 2?  
  
SS: 8 comes after 2.  
  
Akumade: *Sweat drop* Key:  
  
/Yugi-to-Yami dialogue/ //Yami-to-Yugi dialogue// "Dialogue" 'Thoughts' _italics_ ~Dream/Flashback~ ~~~ = end of dream/flashback On with the fic!!!  
  
~On Friday night~(Yami's POV) [Dream]  
  
"Yami...? YAMI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"I could hear my aibou's voice. So close yet so far away... "Aibou! Here! YUGI!!!" "Yami! Help me...!" "What's wrong, hikari!? What are they doing to you, Yugi?!"I screamed, running in the direction of his voice. "Help me, Yami...! Help...! Me...!!!"his voice responded, but the volume slowly began to fade away. I gasped. "AIBOU! AIBOU! ARE YOU OK?!" "Yami...listen to me...st..."- ~~~ His voice was stopped when I shot upright. Great! Now I couldn't hear what he was trying to tell me! I mean, how was I even sleeping with Yugi Mutou kidnapped? Well, with all of these horrifying dreams stringed together, I guess you could say that I'm _not_ sleeping. Sure, everyone had told me I'd done enough: I had sent countless search parties, plastered Yugi's face on all of the milk cartons saying "MISSING: YUGI MUTOU" in bold print, had him broadcasted on the news quite a few times. I'm really worried about him. What if...what if I never see my aibou again...? He's my only true friend and I will never forgive myself if I never see him again...wait...I already didn't forgive myself...I never would, even if I did see Yugi again. I don't understand! How can a bond as strong as ours, be so easily ripped apart?! ~[Flashback]~  
  
Yami and Yugi walked to the amusement park peacefully together. Yami hadn't really wanted to come, but Yugi begged him. And with those adorable eyes, who could say no? He demanded to know what a "ferris wheel" was. "FERRET WHEEL?"he said, utterly confused. Yugi laughed hard at the ancient spirit's inability to keep up with the times. "It's _ferris_ wheel, Yami. See that?"he said, pointing to a large, spinning wheel on axis, carrying people in seats. "Aibou, was this ride lab-tested?" Yugi giggled and smiled. "Of course, Yami!!! It's totally safe! You wanted to know what a ferris wheel was. Besides, it's not like a wheel of torture or something."he said, taking Yami's hand and leading him up to the front of the line. As Yugi got himself seated in the wooden cart, Yami began to do so as well. _BAMMMMM!_ An agonizingly powerful blow to the head knocked Yami to the ground momentarily. His eyes widened in fear. "Evil!"he shouted, beginning to stand up. He felt two strong arms wrap around his and yank them behind his back. (A/N: NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS!!!) Yami opened his eyes to see Yugi being dragged off by three men in black clothes. He struggled violently. "URGHHH...YUGI! YUGI! ARE YOU OK?!" "Yami! Help me!"he screamed. Yami began to form tears in his eyes as he continued to try escaping. "Yugi?"he whispered, looking for him but finding no trace. "YUGI!!!!!" The men threw him to the ground, their fingers stepping on his hands intentionally. Yami's knuckles cracked, and he kept crawling on the ground, small tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ~~~  
  
He blinked to see a small drop of liquid from his eyes fall to the sheet of his bed. "Yugi,"he whispered, "I'll find you. And when I get a hold of the men who stole you away from me, I'll mind crush them so violently that death would be an understatement." 


	2. Chapter 2

SS: I'm back!  
  
Akumade: Noticed.  
  
SS: Ok! Now for my notes to the reviewers!!!*Can hear crickets chirping, dusts off old, dust-covered paper* Let's see...there's Princess Strawberry and...wait...  
  
Akumade: She's the only one.  
  
SS: Oh phooey! Oh well. To Princess Strawberry: Thanks for reading my story! I'm reading yours as well, "Ski Trip"! Oh, the title was supposed to be "Possession Is 9/10 of the Law" and not "910 of the law". It wouldn't let me do the slash. *Pouts* You're on my fav. authors list too! ^.^;;; Hey, why don't you check out the humor section, too? I've made "Millennium Idol!" and I'm working on two other ones! So, you know that:  
  
Akumade: She doesn't own YGO. Too bad, so sad. On with the fic!  
  
~  
  
"Shut up, runt,"the first man said, smacking Yugi on the face. He whimpered slightly as the blow had knocked him against the wall. "Answer me, kisama..."he whispered, his voice shaking. "I SAID SHUT UP, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SHRIMP!!!"  
  
Yugi felt an upward force pulling on his hair. The man yanked him to his eye-level, and then threw him to the other side of the room by the hair. Yugi answered weakly, "Why don't you answer my question? WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN ME HERE?" "Pegasus's orders."the other two said. Yugi shook his small head. "Why?"  
  
"He demands possession of your Sennen Puzzle." "I thought I told him he can't have it two years ago at Duelist Kingdom!"He reached up toward his neck. He shouted in surprise to see that the Millennium Puzzle was not hanging from his neck.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?"he said, small tears in his eyes. "We left it with Yami. The only reason we bothered kidnapping you was because we needed to lure Yami here. You see, if your puzzle is not always with you, the bond is broken. Then you will not be able to help him escape as Pegasus steals all seven Millennium Items and sends you to the Shadow Realm!"he laughed. "And what will become of Yami...?" "His soul will be entrapped with Pegasus forever. The only thing that is going is you."  
  
Yugi's shut, crying eyes snapped open. "Yami...Yami's in danger!" "And with you two separated, it is only a matter of time before Yami falls right into our trap!"  
  
"No! YAMI!!!!!"  
  
==At Yami's soul room==  
  
"Yugi...are you ok...?"I said to myself. It had been a long time since I'd even heard his voice. It was making me sick with the yearn to hear it again...All I knew was that if that onore* Tea hit on me again I swear I'd mind crush her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"HIIIIIIIYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIII!!!!!"I knew that voice...damnit.  
  
"Yea, Tea?"I answered, trying not to be rude. "Hey! The midget's gone now, right?"I burned with anger. NO ONE CALLED MY AIBOU A MIDGET! I stood up furiously. As I did, I thrust my arms up, violently knocking over my lunch tray and the table was turned over. "YUGI MUTOU IS NOT A MIDGET."I yelled.  
  
She blinked twice in confusion. She shook it off. "Anyway, you silly Yami-" (A/N: Yami: *Twitch*) "- I wanted to know if you're going to the dance with me tomorrow."I grabbed her by the shirt collar and slammed her against the wall. "I'm not DOING ANYTHING untill I GET MY AIBOU BACK."I slammed my fist into her face and walked off, dusting off my hands.  
  
~~~  
  
Pegasus sipped his red wine gently. As he placed the glass down, a smirk formed upon his lips. "Yugi, it is not you I want,"he said, although he knew that no one else was in the room, "I will soon have your puzzle. As well as the other three prized possessions. They will be mine."he smirked more, his forehead shining with a golden millennium symbol as he talked. He used his mind to invision to two at the same time.  
  
First was Yugi, laying propped against the wall crying.  
  
Then was Yami, who too was crying, even through his crimson-eyed glare.  
  
"Don't worry, you two,"he said, "All the pain will be over soon."A long, elegant finger reached down into his wineglass, taking some red- purple liquid onto his fingertips and using it to make a red mark on his head to trace the millennium symbol.  
  
===  
  
Bumm bum bum, Chapter 2 is done! ^.^;;; R&R please!!! Arigatou, minna! Ja ne!  
  
~SS4ever 


	3. Rinse

SS: Ok. Notes to the reviewers as always. Piiiiinnnnooooooochhhiiiiiooooo!*Echo*  
  
Akumade: Who in the name of voids of infinite terror is Pinnochio?  
  
SS: T_T; I don't own YGO or the song "Rinse"! Get over it! T_T;  
  
To Princess Strawberry: I don't think anyone wants to be stuck with Pegasus. O.o; It would just mean you'd be raped and what not...(A/N: Pegasus fans, I'm so sorry! PEGGIE-FANS GO AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY NOW FOR YOUR OWN SAKE!) *Watches Yami taking Yugi into the nearest bedroom...mine.* Hey! How will I be able to sleep tonight if you guys are making out all through the night? You're supposed to be INNOCENT? Take it somewhere else or I'll start crying! T_T; Anyway, thanks for reading! And on with the fic!  
  
{...}= song  
  
~~~  
  
"I have no need for you."the voice cackled. Pegasus groaned and dropped to the floor. He clutched the sides of his head in his palms. "Master! Please have mercy on me!" "Mercy?"the voice said with a sharp pang of innocence. "I have already offered to give back your beloved Cecelia, and you want MERCY?" "Aren't I good for anything else but your mind slave?"The man seemed to be searching the depths of the white-haired man's mind. He cried out. "Impossible! Your millennium item isn't capable of reading minds!" "It apparently is, slave."he said.  
  
Again, Pegasus screamed. "Stop! Stop invading me! I've done my job!" "Where."the voice began, sending surges of agonizing pain through Maximillion's head. It was as if he were drilling holes in his head... "Have. You. HIDDEN THEM?"The man with white hair shook his head. "They're too strong! If I, the creator of Duel Monsters, could not control my own three strongest monsters, what makes you think you can?"SMACK!  
  
"If you relish control over your mind, you shall tell me where you hid them."Blood slowly dripped down the side of Pegasus's head. This pain was too harsh to endure. "I do,"he whispered feebly, "I hid them at the bottom of the Phaoroh's tomb...I put them there so they wouldn't cause such trouble...please leave my mind..."He could sense the person controlling him nodding. "Yes. For the holder of the Millennium Eye, you sure are a weak little hooker."he smirked, and left the corners of Maximillion's mind. He collapsed to the floor in a heap. "It wasn't m fault,"he whispered, "Not this time...it...wasn't my fault...It wasn't...my fault...Yugi-boy..."He used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his temples. And fell unconsciouss.(A/N: Sp????)  
  
~~~  
  
{She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye. She would suffer, she would fight and compromise. She's been wishing off the stars that shine so bright. For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight...}  
  
Tea giggled as she placed her warm hands over Yami's eyes. Yami let out s shriek of both terror and surprise and lept back, falling out of his chair. "Tea-baka! Keep your filthy hands away from my face! I'll get sick!"  
  
{She must rinse this all away She can't hold him this way She must rinse this all away She can't love him...this way!}  
  
"I wouldn't ever let you get sick, koi! My little Yami-Wami-kun!"Yami flinched. Tea giggled. Yami figured she must have been trying to think of every way possible. How? First, she wrapped her arms around him (Yami: *Twitch* She *Twitch* touched me *Twitch*) and gave him a nuggie! What was he, 2 years old? (Yugi: ;_;  
  
Me: I'm sorry I have to torture you like this, Yugi!!!)  
  
Stuff like that continued throughout the day. Yami was tired of all the attention and slapped Tea's hand away from him. "Tea, I need to use the restroom." "Oh. Ok, Yami-Wami-kun!"Again, Yami twitched.  
  
"Yami,"Joey said in the men's room, "Why haven't you sent Tea to the Shadow Realm yet?" "I'm having patience with her since she's my aibou's friend."he lied. "She is?"Joey said, glancing over his shoulder from his spot at the sink to see Tea waiting intently for Yami like a lovestruck puppy.  
  
{How she'd be soothed how she'd be saved if he could see... She needs to be held in his arms to be free! But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand. 'Till she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found In the arms of a man.}  
  
Tea ran over to Yami at the bathroom sink, despite the gender difference. "Yaaaaaaaammmmiiiiiii! Please gooooo tooo the daaaaaaannnncce wiiiiiiiithhhh meeeeeee! YOU'RE TOO CUTE TO BE ALONE!" 'I'd rather be alone than with you, Tea-baka.'  
  
{She must rinse this all away She can't hold him this way She must rinse this all away She can't love him...}  
  
~~~Where Yugi is~~~  
  
{And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed What could be worse than leaving something behind? And as the depths of ocean slowly deep and shallow... It's loneliness she finds. If only he was mine!!!!!!!}[Guitar solo thingy]  
  
"If only he was mine..."he whispered, wishing that he could see his yami. Now he didn't just want to see him. He *NEEDED* to see his yami. He felt so empty, dizzy inside, without him. Then it came to him. And his eyes once again filled with tears. "I can't live without you, Yami..."Yugi cried. He burried his head in his hands and sobbed. "I NEED YOU, YAMI!!!!!!" 


	4. Wanted

SS: Note to the reviewers! I mean the only ones who reviewed chapter 3 was...  
  
To Shortsnout: Hmmm...I thought everyone would get Pegasus by now...uhhh well...Pegasus was being a mind slave to SOMEONE and that SOMEONE has a Millennium Item that happens to do that task for that SOMEONE. This SOMEONE wants the three Egyptian ___ _____, and wants to know where Pegasus hid them.  
  
Malik: I know who it is!  
  
Be quiet you baka!  
  
To Yami Bakura's Babe: Ummmm thanks for R&Ring!!!! But uh...I *did* tell everyone that it was yaoi in stars and all caps...and it's supposed to be angst. T_T It just hasn't gotten sad yet. Hopefully, it'll get more sad in this chappie. V_V  
  
To Princess Strawberry: ;_; I didn't make fun of Joey... ;_; ~~~  
  
Yugi whimpered quietly in the corner of his Soul Room. He'd been separated from Yami for at least two months now. Still he hasn't seen him. In one perspective, he was glad: he knew that Pegasus and the corporation would come after him if he came to save him. But still, he wished he could at least speak to him.  
  
~~~  
  
{I have wondered far and wide for  
  
Something real something to die for  
  
But I have found you and you do not see  
  
All that is me all that is true}  
  
Every day, Yami could feel his bond with Yugi slowly slip away from him.  
  
~Vision~  
  
Yugi had his knees pulled up to his chest, sobbing into them.  
  
~End Vision~  
  
"YUGI!"he shouted, standing up. It took him a minute to realize that it wasn't actually happening. Or...was it real?  
  
{I am more than you will see  
  
I am more than you will need  
  
I am more than you will see  
  
More than wanted}  
  
"YUGI?! What's happening to you!?"he screamed, his hands clasped over the sides of his head. "WHERE ARE YOU?"He could almost swear he heard Yugi again, this time calling out his name. He could feel all of the energies of the love for his aibou point in one direction. "I'm coming, Yugi!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
{And as you float the flimsy surface  
  
You should know life lies beneath it  
  
And don't pretend you feel what I feel  
  
For you live illusion and I'm real}  
  
Yugi looked up from his continuous sobbing. He felt the powers of the Millennium Puzzle, which he was so used to feeling, grow stronger and come toward him. As his heart began to light up, the force dissolved alltogether and made Yugi's heart sink even deeper than before. He missed him so much that he was dillusional.  
  
{I am more than you will see  
  
I am more than you will need  
  
I am more than you will see  
  
More than wanted...}  
  
He suddenly felt the energies again, but now had no hope of Yami. With sorrow and pain in his heart, he raised a knife that a guard was holding above his chest. He bowed his head and spoke in a low whisper: "Yami...aishiteru...!"And with all of his strength, thrust the blade into his chest.  
  
~~~(Yami's POV)  
  
/Yami...aishiteru...!/  
  
What?! Did I just hear Yugi in my mind? No. Wait...yes! I looked around, untill I could feel the innocent aura of Yugi radiating from that golden door. I beat it down with sheer ease, and with a few chops and kicks, everyone in the room was knocked out, except Yugi, whom I was overwhelmed with joy to see in the back of the room. He was laying down. I guessed he was asleep.  
  
I knelt by his side. He was so adorable when he was sleeping, but I had to wake him up! I held his shoulders and turned him over onto his back. I was shocked to see a huge spot of blood on my hikari's chest. I felt my heart turn black as I examined his pale face. He wasn't breathing. Then I took notice of the bloody knife only inches away from his body.  
  
{I know...I know...you like the way you feel when I play...  
  
I know. I know. You don't really hear what I say.  
  
I know! I know! You are waiting for something to raise!  
  
I KNOW! I KNOW! YOU WISH YOU, COULD BE MORE, THAN YOU SAY!}  
  
"Aibou! Who did this to you...?!"I whispered, hugging my friend's body close to me. My dark crimson eyes blinked a few times, and small tears fell from my cheek onto Yugi's. My crying eyes filled with even more fear when he didn't answer.  
  
"Yugi! Answer me...you aren't dead...! Please answer me...!"I cried. Still no response. I shook my head, causing tears that rested on my eyelashes to fall. "But Yugi! I never got to tell you how I feel...!!"I whispered, crying into his chest and hugging him closer. I looked over his innocent features. He made death look so painless...as if nothing is lost when one dies. Like there are no regrets.  
  
Untill you wake up from your dream. And you realize that everything, in fact, is lost in death. And I had lost everything, too. With tears still resting on the brims of my eyes, I leaned down to his face and kissed him... 


	5. For Me?

SS: Arigatou, minna-san! ^^; Ummm sorry I'm skipping reviewers' notes. Don't hurt me! :( Ok! On with the ficcy!  
  
~~~(Yugi's POV) [A/n: Yugi's not alive...this will all make sense in a minute.]  
  
I gazed down upon...myself? Dead? I died?  
Oh...that's right. GOD DAMMIT! HOW MUCH OF A DUMBASS COULD I BE!  
  
Wow...that's usually not something I say, or even think. I looked at the soap opera-like scene taking place. I took notice in my look-alike. He was kneeling by my side and hugging me close to him.  
  
I focused my stare a bit closer. I blushed slightly as I noticed Yami's lips were pressed to mine. Damn! If only I could return it! Oh well...what's done is done...  
  
I stared up toward the clouds. I could see Heaven awaited me. The golden gates shimmered as soon as I looked at it, as if saying, "Welcome, Yugi." I, as the spirit of a dead boy, slowly turned up to the heavens and felt myself beginning to float.  
  
Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat when I felt strong hands grasp my right arm. I turned around to see Yami, clutching my arm, with tears in his eyes. I could tell he was staring into my large, round eyes with true sorrow.  
  
The pain that showed in his crimson ones pierced my delicate shell. I too cried. He brought himself to my eye level.  
  
"Yami...? How are you here...?"  
  
He gave me another hurt look. "I died, aibou. Just like you."  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
"Because...of...you, Yugi..."he told me slowly. Suddenly, my non-existant heart raced, then started doing flip-flops. He loved me! I loved him! We loved each other! Somehow I was able to hide my joy.  
  
"Because of...me?"I repeated. "But we're both dead now. We'll never be able to be with each other."  
  
"Don't you see?"he said, placing his strong yet gentle hands on my shoulders. "Now we are both dead. We can go to Heaven together. We can live together forever...and you can learn how much I really love you!"  
  
I blinked, a bit astonished. "What...? You died so we could live together forever?"I asked him. I figured I was speaking to Yami's spirit.  
  
"Yes, aibou! I love you with all my heart!"he said.  
  
~~~(Yami's POV)  
  
"Yes, aibou! I love you with all my heart!"I said. Ra I hoped I was saying the right words. I couldn't fight temptation. I had to have a kiss with him that he could actually return. I could feel my hands slip down the back of his shirt as I pulled closer to him.  
  
I admit, he was a bit startled. At this, I couldn't help but chuckle, the corner of my lips separating from his. But then it was my turn to be surprised when he pressed closer to me, throwing his arms around my back. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I did too. Into his, I mean. I could feel myself getting warmer, and even though our eyes were closed as we kissed, I felt blinded by light.  
  
Yugi and I were being wrapped in light... 


	6. Ordinary Day

SS: Okay! Reviewers' notes!  
  
To Tash Tsunami: O_O; You actually found it sad!? O.O;;; Arigatou!  
  
To Wolfspeaker: *Rewards Wolfspeaker with infinite quantities of yaoi fluff* Yipeeee! I'm APPRECIATED FOR ONCE! *Spins around in chair* Yay! And btw, I have been planning this chappie for a while! ^^;  
  
Enjoy, minna-san! Oh yeah I don't own YGO or the song "Ordinary Day".  
  
~~~(Yami's POV)  
  
I awoke lying down on sand. I sat up, a bit confused. I wasn't dead? Was it all a dream?  
  
{Just a day just an ordinary day  
  
Just trying to get by}  
  
The light...did it resurrect Yugi and I? I looked over to my side. There was the bundle of innocence, in the sand beside me.  
  
{Just a boy just an ordinary boy but  
  
He was looking to the sky and}  
  
I stared over the horizon. I was at the beach. The sun was slowly sinking down behind the sea. Earthly imaginations couldn't comprehend what a beautiful moment it was...you had to see it to understand. I watched silently as the waves crashed forward and back along the shoreline. Perfect moment for a walk on the beach. "Yugi,"I said, shaking him gently, "Get up. I want you to take a walk with me."  
  
{As he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize  
  
That everyday he finds just what he's looking for  
  
Like a shooting star, he shines and he said}  
  
We walked along the coast, barefooted, letting the waves crash against our feet. Yugi picked up a sand dollar and pressed it into my hands. It was faultless: no cracks, no miscoloration, no chips. Later, I picked up a goregous seashell and gave it to him. He thanked me.  
  
{Take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
Do you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your  
  
Hand}  
  
(A/n: Yugi's walking to the right of Yami) Yugi hooked his left arm around my waist delicately. In response, I tenderly rested my right arm across his shoulders, pulling him closer to me, and letting him, and practically asking him, to lean on my arm. And so he did.  
  
{And as he spoke he spoke ordinary words  
  
Though, though they do not feel  
  
For I felt what I have not felt before and you'd swear  
  
Those words could heal and  
  
As I looked up into those eyes his vision borrows mine}  
  
~~~(Yugi's POV)  
  
I stared into Yami's crimson eyes. The sunset was so romantic. The pink, light blue and purple reflecting off of his orbs was beautiful. It made Yami seem distant yet compassionate. Like...we're long-lost lovers. Yea that's it.  
  
{And I know he's no stranger for I feel I've  
  
Held him for all the time and he said}  
  
Although my left arm was already in a friendly hold around his waist, I threw my other one around him, so that my arms circled his body. I could nearly feel his eyebrow arching, but instead of resisting, he used his left arm to stroke my hair.  
  
{Take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your  
  
Hand}  
  
My right arm reached up and held his left wrist. We stopped walking. He turned a little bit to face me. I slowly took his arm down and rested my hands on his shoulders, reaching up to his height and kissing him slightly. He didn't seem to mind, really. In fact, he seemed happy that I kissed him. He bent down only a little and he kissed me back, only much deeper.  
  
{Please come with me  
  
See what I see  
  
Touch the stars for  
  
Time will not flee  
  
Time will not flee  
  
Can't you see...}  
  
We remained in the same frozen position (Except for our tongues, of course) as the sun completely fell behind the ocean and we were resting in each other's arms in the starry night.  
  
{Just a dream just an ordinary dream  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And that boy that ordinary boy oh  
  
Was it all in my head?  
  
Didn't he ask if I would come along  
  
It all seemed to real}  
  
Finally, after what seemed like years of silence, Yami spoke to me. "Yugi."he said. I focused my eyes on him. "Hai, koi?"I said, smiling. "Do you love me? Honestly? I mean, you could be with anyone else...anyone. And you truly have chosen me?"  
  
I stared at him a moment. "Yami, you're the only one for me."I said, smiling again. "I'm not even good enough for you, yet you love as much as I love you."  
  
{And I know he's no stranger for I feel I've  
  
Held him for all the time and he said  
  
Take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the  
  
Palm of your hand yeah  
  
In the palm of your hand oh  
  
In the palm of your  
  
Hand}  
  
"Thank you, Yugi."he told me. "Aishiteru."he said, hugging me tightly. "Aishiteru, Yami."I responded, hugging him back.  
  
~~~  
  
No, there's one more chappie! ^^; Well ummm. You could call this several names...you could call it by its name, "Ordinary Day" or Chapter 6...or you could call it the "Re-aquaintance Fluff Chapter" or something like that cuz this is the aftermath after Yami and Yugi were surrounded by light. In case you didn't notice, the light was the power of love.  
  
Akumade: -.-;  
  
I know, it's corny! Bleck! _; Oh well. I love fluff! R&R choudai!  
  
~SS4ever 


	7. Possession Is Nine Tenths of the Law

SS: Hey, guess what! My _(^(*^#(&*%^ internet was down because of the &)_(*^*&% thunderstorms throughout my state so I couldn't post the first chapter! So in that case...I'm typing! Eh heheh! Always find something to do when the internet is down. That's my motto! *Peace sign* Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did because I need to open a savings account and to do that I need at least $200! *Sighs* I only have $128...anyway! On with the fic!  
  
~~~(Yugi's POV)  
  
I sighed. Back to school. Spring break was over...darn! I wanted to spend my break with Yami! Oh well. Ever since he rescued me ((SS: HOW CUTE!!!!!! ^_^;)) Yami has been really protective of me around other people. ((SS: That's. So. Sweet!!!  
  
Yami: *--;*))  
  
I smiled as Yami entered my classroom. He and I were the only ones in yet. Not even the teacher had come. He took a seat next to me, since it was empty. "Ummm Yami, that's Honda's seat...uhhh...your seat is over there..."DAMMIT! I made it sound like I didn't *want* him to sit next to me! STUPID STUPID STUPID!  
  
Yami smirked. "I don't care."I chuckled. "Good. I'd rather you sit closer to me for at least today."He wiped the smirk off of his face. It was replaced with a warm smile. "Love 'ya, aibou."he said. He leaned over and kissed me. He had some trouble reaching me from the confinement of his desk...er, Honda's desk, so I leaned over too. We kissed for a few moments. Yami dropped to the floor. I could feel him unbuttoning my shirt and it made me blush furiously.  
  
Then Tea walked in. Shit. Shit. Shit. Luckily, she didn't see Yami's arms to my chest, just saw us kissing, and fainted. A few seconds later, I thought I heard someone walk in. Yami had already unbuttoned my shirt all the way. I heard muffled snickers. And by the looks of it, Yami had too. I could hear a whisper.  
  
Joey.  
  
I pulled away for a moment and buttoned my shirt, then said, "I know you're in here, Joey."He groaned. "Great job, imbecile!"said Honda. "You ruined the fluffy moment!"Ryou yelled. Yami and I both blushed. Yami disappeared and reappeared sitting at his own desk. I giggled. I couldn't help it! It was just too funny watching how Yami handles himself when he's embarassed! I didn't blame him. I was too. Heck, I was the one who had no shirt on! Joey had that evil grin on his face. "Don't worry Yugi, I won't tell anyone." "Me niether."Ryou and Honda said sincerely.  
  
"Me n-"Tea's voice was muffled by the rest of the class storming into the room, trampling Tea. It was a classic moment!  
  
~~~At lunch, Yami's POV~~~  
  
Even though I was embarassed still about this morning, I was rather satisfied. I could tell Yugi was too. I'd already gotten lunch without going into the line. Thank you, shadow powers! I noticed he was in the line. I knew he was anxious because I could hear his stomach growling during our moment. Then I saw a guy, who was unbelievably our age, and he towered over Yugi. I grasped the plastic spoon I was holding tightly. 'Don't make me come over there, you oversized baka...' I thought to myself.  
  
Yugi trembled. "I said give me your money, you big-eyed shrimp!"he demanded. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore! I began stomping over. "B-but I-I-I d-didn't have br-reakfast th...this m-morning..."he stuttered. "Tough luck, kiddo! I need that money NOW!" "Or do you?"I challenged, striding over. "What was that, punk?"he retorted to me. He tried to sound cold and icy, but he didn't. This guy was a pushover. I thought I should beat the shit out of him, but figured I shouldn't because I was at school and my aibou didn't like the sight of blood and gore. Damn.  
  
"Don't you know that possession is nine tenths of the law? And Yugi,"I said, draping my arms over his shoulders, "Is mine."  
  
*~The End~*  
  
Yipeeeeeeeee! My story is finished! Ok guys. I know something that will be fun! Everyone review please! I'll add "aftermath" chapters with random Y/Y fluff. You guys havta give me ideas or I will not write!  
  
*Shackles self to Microsoft Word and makes a sign that says, "WILL WRITE FOR SUGGESTIONS."*  
  
Untill, minna-san, arigatou ken ja ne!  
  
~SS4ever 


	8. Sports and Fluff

SS: Domo arigatou, minna-san! Thanks for the suggestion, Wolfspeaker! I'll go with that. This will be written in script style. Now for the disclaimer. Akumade!  
  
Akumade: *Grumbles* SS4ever / DoseiSeishi does not own YGO or its characters. She *thinks* she owns me but she only owns herself and a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Now on with the fic.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi: *Sighs, looks around* *yawns*...*Finds himself just waking up in Yami's arms* =O_O= *Gets up and gets dressed*  
  
Yami: Mmmm...? Yugi...? Are you awake already...  
  
Yugi: Yes Yami and it's about time you get up too! *Drags Yami out of bed*  
  
Yami: *Is dragged out of bed* *_*; *Yawns*  
  
Yugi: Yami I wanna do something today! ^_^  
  
Yami: Yugi, we did plenty last night...  
  
Yugi: *Pummels Yami with a pillow* Not like *THAT*! *Blush*  
  
Yami: Oh. =o.o= Well what do you want to do today then...?  
  
SS: You guys have been cooped up in the house for awhile! You need the exercise!  
  
Yami: Where the hell...*Is about to say "did you come from" but realizes that he shouldn't use bad language around Yugi* o! Hello, SS!  
  
SS: ^_________^ Especially you, Yami. Let's play some soccer!  
  
Yami: Do I have to wear socks?  
  
Yugi and SS: -_-;  
  
SS: No, not particularly. Me and Akumade will teach you how to play!  
  
Akumade: *Appears out of nowhere*  
  
SS: Hmph. We need more people to a team. KELLYE! BAILEY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!  
  
Kellye: O.O SS! You cussed! Again!  
  
SS: *Whimpers* I'm sorry, Kellye-chan...I'm still mad about the spraypaint ordeal...  
  
Kellye: *Whimpers* Me too...  
  
Bailey: Ummm. What am I doing here. ?_?  
  
SS: We're gonna teach the boys how to play soccer! I'll choose the teams; me, Yugi and Kellye will be on one team. Akumade, Bailey and Yami are on the other team. Got it?  
  
Bailey: *Wails* Noooo! I don't wanna have to handle two yami's!  
  
SS: First thing is to learn the object of the game...*Babbles on about a simple game*  
  
Yami: *After finally listen to SS's ramble* I think I get it! ^_^;  
  
SS: Very good! Then let's get started.  
  
[Ref. appears]  
  
Ref: Let the game begin!  
  
Yami: *Mutters:* I may be the King of Games but this is another story entirely...*Kicks ball to Yugi's side of the field* ...o_O...O_O; OWWWWWWWWW!  
  
SS: *Blows invisible whistle* Time out! Yami? What happened? V_V  
  
Yami: I kicked the ball really hard at the goal! And it! Hit the edge and! Broke my toe!  
  
Everyone: *Sweat drop*  
  
SS: Everyone, what was wrong with Yami's kick?  
  
Everyone but Yami and SS: It was poorly aimed and kicked with the toe!  
  
Yami: Shut up. *V_V*  
  
SS: Yugi. Show Yami how you're *supposed* to kick the ball.  
  
Yugi: ^^ Sure! Ok Yami, pay close attention. Instead of kicking the ball with your foot, you kick it with the *inside* of your foot.  
  
Yami: I don't get it. ~_~  
  
Yugi: Turn your foot a bit and kick it with the inside.  
  
Yami: *Turns foot, barely able to stand up, starts to kick it but falls over* Ooof...this isn't working, Yugi... x_x;  
  
Yugi: C'mon, Yami, it isn't that hard...here, let me show you...*Gets on ground on knees and holds Yami's ankle, moving his foot into place*  
  
Yami: =O_O=  
  
SS: *Grins*  
  
Akumade: *Takes pictures for future blackmail*  
  
Kellye and Bailey: o.O;;;  
  
Yami: Yugi...I don't think my ankles are supposed to bend like th...*Falls over on top of Yugi*  
  
Yami and Yugi: =O.O=  
  
SS and Akumade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *Falls on floor laughing histerically and unable to breathe*  
  
Kellye and Bailey: That's just wrong. *Walk off*  
  
SS: THAT'S- an- interesting- position you're- in- Ya..mi! *Falls back over laughing histerically*  
  
Yami: *Immediatly gets off of Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *Giggles*  
  
SS: Ah hahahah! What's wrong, Yami? Afraid to share fluffy moments with Yugi in front of me?  
  
Yami: *Stutters* I-I-I d-don't know what y-you're t-talking ab-b-bout.  
  
Akumade: ...*Bursts out laughing* YES YOU DO!  
  
Yugi: *Whimpers out of embarassment*  
  
Yami: YOU EMBARASSED MY HIKARI, SS! AKUMADE!  
  
SS and Akumade: O.O; Uh-oh! *Gets chased around by Yami*  
  
Yugi: V_V()  
  
~~~Later that night~~~ (In the living room of Yugi's house)  
  
Yugi: *Groans, plops down on sofa*  
  
Yami: *Appears in front of Yugi, notices Yugi's groan* What's wrong aibou?  
  
Yugi: My legs hurt from soccer today.  
  
Yami: I can fix that. *Massages Yugi's calves*  
  
Yugi: *Sighs happily*  
  
Yami: Am I doing good?  
  
Yugi: No...I just like the feeling of your hands on my legs.  
  
Yami: =O_O=  
  
Yugi: *Giggles*  
  
Yami: *Kneals down next to Yugi* Do you wanna take this upstairs?  
  
Yugi: Please. *Grabs Yami by the wrist and drags Yami into his bedroom*  
  
~~~End Chapter 8~~~  
  
Hiyas! Thanks for reading so far! I hoped you liked this chappie.  
  
IMPORTANT QUESTION: Here in America we live in a democracy. I'm guessing everyone here is American but even if everyone isn't...  
  
Should I make a sequel? If I do make one, I'll continue these little pointless fluff chapters but I have some good ideas for a sequel.  
  
Arigatou, minna-san,  
  
~SS4ever 


	9. Ice Cream With Plenty of FLUFFY Whipped ...

SS: Hey minna-san! I am SO SORRY that this has been a longer wait then usual...I got caught up in my other stories and I lost the 9th chapter of this one! *Wails, fountain of tears* NOW I HAVE TO TYPE IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!!*Sob sob*  
  
Akumade: -.-;  
  
SS: Me no own anything! I'm flat broke! Wahhhh! T_T  
  
~~~(Normal POV)  
  
Yugi was a bit hyper when he woke up the next morning. He was snuggled in Yami's arms, and when he tried to wriggle out of his grasp, Yami mummbled something in his sleep and tightened his grip on Yugi, whose face tured bright red. "Yami...Yami...wake up..."he said gently. He didn't want to wake him from his sleep, but if he planned on moving today, he had to. Instantly, his dark shot up from sleep, Yugi still clutched in his arms. He blushed slightly and released his hold on him. "So, aibou...what do you want to do today?" "I wanna go get some ice cream! Onegai, Yami? Pleeeeeease?"he said, making his eyes even more innocent than before.  
  
Yami's breath caught in his throat from the puppy-dog eyes Yugi had on his face, then smiled and nodded. "Ok, Yugi,"he said slyly, "But we're each gonna get something cheap...I'm running low on money." "It's ok,"said Yugi, "I can split the price!"  
  
~~~At the parlor~~~  
  
Yami was getting impatient for the waitress, whereas Yugi was bouncing so much in his own seat that Yami feared his hikari would spring out like a rocket any moment. A waitress came. 'Finally...'thought Yami. "I'd like two hot fudge sundaes please..."he explained, then murmured in the girl's ear, "Cancel one of the orders...I want to surprise him..."The girl nodded and winked, striding off.  
  
"Did you have fun last night, Little One?"he said softly.  
  
Yugi sprung so high that his head nearly hit the cieling. "Hai,"he acknowledged, smiling cutely.  
  
Yugi looked as if he got an idea of a sudden. "Yami! Jii-san is going out of town tomorrow..."Yami smirked, and stroked Yugi's hair. "I am fully aware of that, aibou." Yugi giggled, but ceased as the waitress came back.  
  
She winked at Yami then walked off again.  
  
Yugi stared blankly at the sundae for a moment. "Yami,"he said, "There's only one..." "Good."Yami remarked, "Let's keep it that way."He took a spoonful of the sundae and shoved the plastic spoon into Yugi's mouth. Yami took an even larger spoonful and shoved it in his own mouth.  
  
Yugi sat there silent for a moment, then got an idea. "Yami?" "Hai, aibou?"  
  
Yugi grinned. "Yami, I need another taste..."he said, "And I don't need any spoons."Yami picked up what his hikari was saying right away and kissed him deeply. ***Yugi sighed blissfully but then stopped when Yami startled him with demand for a battle. The war raged on, but Yami's tongue won, and entered the chambers of the bundle of innocence's mouth. Yugi didn't really mind, actually, but tried to hide the fact that he enjoyed it.  
  
Yami wasn't fooled, though. He slid his arms around his back tightly, bringing Yugi closer to him. Again Yugi sighed.  
  
Surely enough, Yami's mouth tasted like ice cream. Yugi, however, was familiar with the flavor in all of their other kisses; Yami's mouth always had a sweet taste to it. Yami eventually pulled apart precisely at the same time Yugi did. The smaller boy panted slightly, a bit red in the face. Yami didn't know if it was a blush or a hot, tired face. His hikari fell back against his chair, sighing once more. "Awww,"Yami said playfully, "Did I wear you out, Yugi?"He was expecting a playful nudge, but instead got a slight, tired nod and a muffled, "Uh-huh..."  
  
He went to the front counter to get another spoon, and the employees, fully aware of what had happened between the two boys, stared dazed at him.***  
  
So they split the sundae and continued eating as if nothing had happened.  
  
But something had. And Yugi, much to his embarassment, couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
~~~Back at home, around 7 PM~~~  
  
Yugi had been sugar-high all day ever since they came back from the parlor. He was afraid that it was the sundae's fault. He spoke in a hyper tone and bounced all around the room. "Hey Yami!"he said, addressing his darker half.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Yugi..."he said sincerely, but barely being able to hold back his laughter from the hyper version of Yugi. "I love you too Yami! Do you love me?!" "Hai..."  
  
"Aren't you glad that we went to the ice cream shop?!"Yami nodded slowly. "Hai..."  
  
"Can you say anything but hai?!"  
  
"H-...yes..."Yugi giggled and continued to be hyper. "You should've seen your face when that lion roared at you!!!!!!!!"Yami nodded slowly again. "Oh yeah...it really must've been something..." "It was!...Hey, Yami?!" "Yes?"  
  
He grinned innocently at Yami, and hugged his thin waist, causing the older boy to blush slightly. "I love you!"Yami fell over. "I love you too..."he said, hugging the boy closer to him. "Will you prove it?!"  
  
Yami grinned, taking the smaller boy's hands, and leading him back into the familiar bedroom...  
  
~~~End Chapter 9!!!!!!~~~  
  
Did you guys like? Again, I'm sorry that it's been a while. I may as well fill you in on my story situation: of course, I just updated PINTotL, I'm working on IWTBL, as well as MI, tDtYCWI, and tEP. Again, sorry about the delays...T_T  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~SS4ever 


End file.
